SRMTHFG: Joelle's Return
by artprincess247
Summary: It's been a few years since Joelle had to leave her friends behind, her life seems to be getting back to normal on planet Earth, until she recives an un-expected visit from one of her old teammates, now she must return to Shugazoom and face a new evil...
1. The Beginning

"Where am I?" She asked herself glancing around this strange place that surrounded her. She couldn't see very well since it was very dark, but could tell for some reason, that she was in some kind of dark tunnel that was made out bricks. Stone bricks. Just like the floor her bare feet trod on. She could also hear sounds of rats squeak and water dripping. Whatever this tunnel she was in, must have be around for a long time. Perhaps a hundred years or so. But where was this tunnel taking her? The question kept playing in her mind as she for some reason kept walking through the dark. Just then, a sudden sound of a stone being rolled over made her stop and stood perfectly still like a solider would do in the army. It took her a few seconds before she could find the courage to use her voice.

"Hello?...anyone there?" But there was no reply. At least not for a few moment until she heard what seemed to be a dark chuckle.

"So…you have finally returned…I have been expecting to see you again". A dark, sinister voice spoke as a couple of red eyes appeared from the darks that seemed to be glowing. Joelle quickly took a step back, she wanted to run, but couldn't find the strength too. She knew one thing though. That whoever's voice it is, it was not skeleton king, her old nemeses.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she croaked out feeling scared for she didn't know what to expect from his new dark villain. The two glowing eyes just stared at her. "You will find out soon enough…but as for now…wake up".

* * *

"Joelle….wake up, you need to get ready for collage". Joelle heard her mother call as she opened her eye tiredly. She then gave out a loud yawn and stretched her body making a strange yawning noise that seemed to sound similar to a cat's growl. Joelle then turned to her clock and saw that it was 6:55am. Joelle quickly got up and put her clothes on. She was only ten minutes late from waking up, but it would mean she'd have to skip breakfast…again. Joelle pulled up her dark blue jeggins and placed a long sleeve purple shirt that was covered by another shirt, only that it didn't have any sleeves and that it was black with a picture if a fantasy world on it. It made her look very dressy since it covered her bum and top legs. She then straightened her wavy, reddish brown hair that reached down to her shoulders while playing some music from her laptop. Joelle loved listening to music in the morning. Once her hair was nice and straight, she put on her make up, face cover up to cover some spots up, some purple eye blush, black eye liner she drew around her hazel brown eyes and last at least, mascara to make her lashes stick out more. She then put on her purple, black and silver sneakers she got from Camden Town since she loved all the cool patterned stuff they do there and headed down stairs with her bags. Joelle had two different bags. One was for all her school work that she carried on her back, and another was a handbag for her much needed things like her purse, phone, ipod, hand cream, est. Joelle looked at the clock and saw that she still had time to watch the news on sky.

But as she watched the news, her mother came in. "Joelle, I need you to finish off those six paintings for your collage interview".

Joelle looked at her mum slightly annoyed and tired, she still felt a little sleepy from her nightmare. "Yes mum…im ganna do that today." She replied in a slightly moody way. Joelle's mother gave her a serious look.

"Seriously Joelle, if you don't get into that collage, then we're back to square one of looking for another collage for you".

Joelle sighed. "I know mum…I told you, im ganna do it". She then turned back at the TV as it was showing a news report about something rather odd.

"And in today's top headlines, we talk about the strange events about some people who have sworn they have seen some kind of strange portals…where are these portals coming from and why do they keep disappearing for…find out next".

Joelle wanted to watch this, but then she looked at the time in the corner of the screen and knew that she had to get to collage. So she turned the TV off, put on her purple coat, grabbed her bags and headed outside with her mother so that she could drive her to the train station. On the way to the train station, Joelle was listening to the radio, but it only seemed to be playing, "I gotta feeling", by the black eyed peas. Joelle then turned to her mum who was keeping an eye on the road. "Hey mum, did you hear about those portals appearing?"

Joelle's mother looked at her with a questionable look on her face. "No I haven't…where have you heard this from?" she asked.

Joelle was about to answer, but then a yawn took over. "…On sky news…don't you think that's kinda odd?"

Joelle's mother then stopped the car as they were at a red light, she looked at Joelle. "Well, you cant always believes everything you hear Joelle, it was probably a light reflection or a delusional object. Something like that".

Joelle gave a thought about it. She had heard some strange news before, like a man who was caught in a fire ended up living and finding his badly bunt frying pan had a picture of Jesus on it. And the time she saw on the daily mail website of a strange spiral object in the sky in Norway, that actually turned out to have been a missile launch gone wrong. Perhaps this whole portal think really was another hoax, but then there's always the wonder of, perhaps it WAS real. But Joelle didn't really know what to choose or decide.

Once they arrived outside of the train station, Joelle kissed her mum on the cheek like she does every time she says goodbye to her mother. She then took her bags and watched her mum leave while heading inside the station to catch a train.

* * *

When Joelle arrived at her collage, she looked at the time on her purple blackberry phone and saw that she still had fifteen minutes till her textiles lesson started. So she went across to road to Tesco express where she often goes for lunch breaks, though she does sometimes go to the Chinese restaurant that was only a few shops down, or the café that was right next-door to her collage that she could sometimes smell the nice cooking. Joelle bought herself a chocolate muffin with a news paper and a bottle or Ribina. Once she paid for it, she headed back across the road and into her collage where she sat down on chair and began to ready the Daily mail while eating her muffin. After about 15 pages of dull, doom and gloom news, she then spotted the same news that she had seen on sky news about the strange portals. There wasn't an exact image of what the portal looked like, but there were quite a few different witnesses who seemed to have described the portal in the exact same ways they have seen it.

As she read through this, she didn't notice her friend, Hannah come into the room. Hannah was about a year younger then Joelle and had long, wavy red hair that looked so beautiful as it grew down her beck and just reached her bum. She had blue eyes that could be easily seen though her pale, freckly skin. She didn't look beautiful or ugly, but just pretty much normal. "Hi jojo, how are you?"

Joelle looked at Hannah and was about to reply when another yawn hit her. "…Tired". She replied to Hannah.

Hannah placed her bags down. "Did you go out last night?" she asked her. Joelle wiped a tear from her eye from the yawn, being careful not to smudge her make up.

"No…another bad dream". Hannah sat on a chair next to her.

"Really? What sort of nightmare was it?" She asked curiously.

Joelle gave a thoughtful look and shrugged. "Its just really strange…I find myself standing in a dark old tunnel and there are these scary red eyes that stare at me and a dark voice telling me that he's been expecting me".

Hannah glanced at Joelle with fascination. "Really? Did you see who it was?"

But Joelle shook her head. "No…but what's really weird is that I been dreaming about this dream every night for the past month, only that it changes a little every time". She gave a thoughtful look about this.

Hannah also gave a thoughtful look. "That really is weird…maybe its something you have eaten or maybe you've watched something you cant quite get out of your head, like a scary movie".

Joelle did give a thought about it, but it didn't seem to be the right answer for why she was having all these strange nightmares. Just then, the rest of the students came into the room and so did her textiles teacher.

"Alright everyone, place your bags underneath your desks so that we can get started…Emma, put your phone away now".

Joelle placed her bags under the table and took out her pencil case ready for another days work at collage.

* * *

By the time collage was finally over, Joelle felt knackered and tired, all she really wanted to do was sleep in her bed for a good long time, but then remembered the daunting memory of the nightmare she'll have to look forward too. As she headed up the pavement that lead up a hill towards the station, she suddenly felt a strange feeling, like a sense and glanced over her shoulder, but didn't see anything there. Perhaps all of this tiredness was getting to her. She shrugged and continued her journey. Not aware of a short figure following her.

* * *

Once Joelle finally arrived her, she headed straight up to her room, not bothering to see Henry, her pet dog she would usually give cuddle and kisses too, but not tonight. Joelle closed her bedroom door and dropped the bags. She then just took off her coat and changed into her pyjamas which was a simple black pyjama bottoms with a blue shirt that said "I heart BBYO", which was the name of a tour group she went with for a month's tour around Israel for the summer holiday that was a few years ago. It was a great experience for her.

Joelle pulled the blinds down over her windows and switched the light off before jumping into her nice, soft warm bed, which she snuggled up in, keeping warm, not wanting to get out. She quickly felt her mind drift off into a sleep of darkness.

* * *

**Bonk**

Joelle opened her eyes hearing the sound of something that had hit one of the windows of her bedroom. Perhaps it was just her radiator making its annoying banging noise when it gets hot or cold. Joelle then closed her eyes again thinking it wouldn't happen again, when…

**Bonk**

…That same noise again, only this time, Joelle could tell it was coming from outside. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was about 7:30pm. She had been asleep for a few hours.

**Bonk**

Once again. Joelle got up from her head and headed over to her windows and lifted up the blinds a little and peeked through her window to see what was going on. Because it was dark wince it was nighttimes, Joelle couldn't see very well and was about to turn away when she saw the stone hitting the window. That's when she decided to open one of her windows and stuck her head out to take a glance down. "Hello?" she called out to whoever it was. Suddenly, the garden lights were activated revealing the shirt figure that seemed to be wearing a cloak.

"Pssst, hey, are you the one called Joelle?" The figure asked her. Joelle was about to say yes, but knew that she had to be careful to whoever this stranger was.

"Why do you want her for?" She asked the figure.

But the figure just replied in an annoyed way. "Just answer the question, are you her or not?"

Joelle knew that she had to give him the answer, so she replied, "yes, I am, but what do you want with me?"

The figure immediately leaped into the air and scaled the wall until the figure landed on the window right in front of Joelle who quickly stood back feeling scared. The figure jumped down from the window and landed on the floor and stood in front of Joelle. The two figures stared at each other for a moment before the short figure, that seemed to only reach up to Joelle's waist, reached for it's hood that covered its head and slowly removed it to reveal who and what it was. Joelle's eyes widened once she saw the figure.

"Le…Leo?"

The yellow bio cybernetic monkey with black eyes glanced at Joelle studying her up and down. "Jo…joelle? Is that really you? But…you look so….different when I last saw you".

Joelle could tell by his voice that the monkey was a teenager, but sounded very similar to spark's voice. "Leo…what are you….how did you….?" Joelle wasn't sure how to really respond since she was still shocked and surprised by this.

Leo just gave a sparks grin. "its good to see you too. As for the questions, I came here to find you, and second, I came here by portal travel, it wasn't easy finding you in this huge messed up planet".

Joelle couldn't help but smile at this. Yep, he was defiantly like his father. "Hey, don't hate the planet, and why were you looking for me exactly?" she sat on her bed as Leo stood where he was.

Leo then gave a serious look with a little sadness in his eyes. "Shugazoom is in huge trouble Joelle…and you're our last hope to save the city and the people."

Joelle couldn't believe what she was hearing; it was as if she was told that her parents had a car accident. "But…what about the hyper force…and their allies?"

But Leo gave a sigh as he looked down towards the ground. "They've been defeated and captured by…". He then stopped his sentence as Joelle listened curiously.

"Captured by who…its not skeleton king is it?"

Leo looked up at her. "Chiro will explain it to you, but you need to come with me now, there isn't a lot of time." He stood up and pressed a button of a device he was holding that suddenly made a small portal. Joelle suddenly remembered the portal for where she used to end up in shugazoom city and turn into her hyper force form.

"Uh…Leo…im not sure about this". She suddenly spoke.

Leo looked at her confused. "What do you mean your not sure? The team, your friends are in trouble, you have to help defeat da….the evil force".

But Joelle looked down, "but…I promised mum I wouldn't leave her again,…and I got collage and a life to look forward too…". Joelle then suddenly found herself confused with her feelings. She did like collage and she loved being with her family, but apart of her wanted to leave this life and go to a place where she felt she belonged too as she always felt. But which could she possibly choose.

Leo could tell she was unsure and took her hand gently. "Joelle…please, everyone is counting on your help now…without you…this could be the end of all good things….please, come with me".

Joelle went quiet. She then took a glance around her room, she knew that she couldn't just spend her life wanting to do everything her parents told her…and that she had to follow what she felt was right. "Just give me a few minutes". She quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and began to write on the piece of paper a letter to her mother explaining to them where she was and why she was going.

Leo watched, eager to get out of here and get home. "Are you done yet?"

Joelle nodded and placed the letter on her bed, "lets go". Leo smiled and took Joelle's hand as they both faced the portal.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Joelle smiled at Leo and nodded. "Let the ride begin".

Leo nodded. "Just keep hold of my hand and don't let go".

Before Joelle could ask why, they both jumped into the portal and the portal disappeared, leaving only Joelle's note on her bed.

* * *

This is a story i have also put up on DivientART. Now for those of you who have no idea who Joelle, Cherry, Leo and Alex are, let me fill you in:

Cherry is Spark's and Nova's daughter and first born child. She had red fur like her father and pink eyes like her mother. Her weapons are claws that obsorb electricity and can electricute anyone and anything with a touch. Ever since she's been a small child, Cherry has always wanted to be a pilot like her father, and does so later in life. Even though she's into flying, she does have alot of her mother's personality where she tries to act tough and gets angry when someone she cares so much is hurt. She also carries her mother's power heat...um...thing, you know, from snowbound, lol, she hates the cold as well. She has a lover who is her childhood friend, Alex, who she's known since they were little monkeys, but then as they are young adults, thier feelings really start to show.

Leo is Spark's and Nova's second child and only son. He has yellow fur like his mother and black eyes like his father. For weapons, he has giant yellow and red fists with silver spikes on his knuckles which he uses to make holes or shoots spikes at his enemies. Leo enjoys driving his mother's tank rather then flying and tries to be tough like his mother, but he often ends up making mistakes and can be slightly clumsy. He does have Spark's flirty personality, however as his character developes, his talent of building things, like Otto, start to show, which is probally one of those things where someone in the family carries a gene from another family member thing. He's also funny like otto, but he's not dumb like him. Leo hasnt got a relationship with anyone...yet.

Alexander (Alex) is Joelle's (me) adopted son who was found by Mr. Gapslapper one stormy night as a lost, little monkey whose parents were killed by wolves. Alex had managed to get away from the wolves, but was still in danger of dying since he doesnt know how to work his weapons yet and is small and helpless. But then he ends up running into Mr. Gapslapper who decides to take him to the monkey team where he meets his new family. Alex is scared and shy at first, but then starts to feel relaxed and happy when he gets to know the team better. He has a closer relationship with Joelle and Cherry, since Joelle treats him like a son and Cherry has been a very sweet, helpful friend for him to rely on. Alex has black fur with two different coloured eyes, green on the left and blue on the right. He also has a small shooting star on the tip of his tail, which are his mystic powers he finds out off later in life. Alex has a very similar personality to Antauri, wise, patient and loves the peace and quiet. He shares a special reletaionship with Cherry when they are young adults, although he's always had a secret crush on Cherry since he was a youngster, but also felt too shy around her.

Joelle's story starts off about a few years ago where she is a typical teenager girl with a large imagination and has always wished for adventure, dont worry, my character isnt a nutter like Krinkle. One day, she ends up getting kidnapped by Skeleton King who wants to use her imgination to create an army of her imaginary characters, which are half human and half animal like creatures. When Joelle wakes up after being pulled into a portal, she finds that she is no longer a human, but is a purple and light blue robot monkey with green eyes and has a star-like symbol on her forehead. Just as Skeleton king is about to brainwash her, the monkey team come to the rescue after sensing another power primate presence. Once Joelle is rescued by the team, they quickly become great friends and since Joelle is no longer human, she decides to stat on Shugazoom city, knowing that going back to earth in her new monkey form would would probally have her end up in some labratory. After a few years with the team and countless adventures, skeleton king is finally defeated, and so Joelle decides that she is no longer needed and wants to go back to earth, to start a normal life as a human again since she misses her old home. The team somehow discover a way to end Joelle into a portal home where she can change back into her human form. Of course this meant that she had to make the hard decision of leaving her other family behind, but feels the need to be back on earth. After a few years of collage life, Joelle begins to have nightmares of a dark evil haunting her and Shugazoom city being in huge trouble. And well...you know the rest, so far.

Joelle isnt like any of the members of the team, she has her very own stand out personality. She is sensitive, careing, tries to help others in need and tries to be brave for the team. She have claws like Antauri's and Alex's, only they are purple and blue. She also carries a hidden star power ,which she later finds out off.

Anyway, if you need to know more information, then look up in my gallery at .com/


	2. Let the Adventure Begin

"Ohmegoooooooooooooooooooosh". Joelle screeched as they fell through the portal town towards what seemed to be no ending hole, which reminded her of the story of Alice in wonderland.

Leo looked at Joelle oddly. "You been through this before…so you got nothing to worry about", He told her.

Joelle looked at Leo as she was clutching his hand afraid of letting go. Her hair flew everywhere like the wind was thrashing past. "I….I know, but it's been so long".

Leo grinned at her. "Just keep a hold of my hand, we're nearly there."

Joelle looked around, it was all the same strange purple walls, just like a tunnel except there wasn't an end. At least not yet. "Uh…Leo. What happens if I let go?" She asked worriedly.

Leo gazed around as he spoke. "Then you'll end up someplace around the universe, and trust me…there are some places where you do not wanna end up."

Joelle nodded as this, but then suddenly looked down and found that her feet began to glow which was very odd. She then began to see the rest of herself glow, which meant one thing.

Leo noticed the glow and caught a fright from it nearly letting go. "Joelle…what's happening to you?" He asked worriedly.

Joelle looked down at her. "I think im…changing into my monkey form…it usually happens during my journey through the portals." Suddenly, her whole body began to glow and change shape. But during the change, Joelle accidently let go of Leo's hand.

"JOELLE", Leo suddenly called as they both were being parted away from each other.

Joelle tried to reach for Leo as well, but felt herself drifting more away."LEO".

Leo tried desperately to get to her, but he wasn't strong enough and soon disappeared into the portal exit while poor Joelle kept falling feeling scared. She couldn't help but screamed until she found an exit nearby and headed straight towards it. She didn't care where she would end up as, she just wanted to get out of this crazy portal hole.

* * *

When Joelle finally came though the exit, with a thump, she landed on the ground and looked behind her as the portal disappeared in thin air. "Phew…remind me to go on British airways next time."

She spoke as she stood up and patted herself off any dirt, but then she noticed that her chest was no longer skin, but was covered in white and purple fur, with a turquoise ring around her chest. "Huh…" she then looked down herself to see that the rest of her body was covered in purple, except for the end of her tail that had a turquoise ring and the white parts of her helmet.

"Well…looks like im back to being the old me… well not the old me, but the other me." Suddenly, she heard a sound of a bat's squeak that made her jump and glance around to see that she seemed to be in some kind of deep forest that looked like from the horror movies. "Uh oh…looks like I picked a wrong exit".

She then remembered something and activated her ear communicator. "Hey, Leo…Chiro…anyone there?"

But there was no answer, except static. Joelle sighed and closed her communicator. "Great…just perfect". She muttered as she picked a twig in the ground and sat on a rock to think. "Hm…the portal Leo exit out of wasn't too far from the one I went through…so maybe im not too far from Shugazoom city".

Suddenly, a snap of a twig made Joelle lift her head up. She quickly stood up and glanced around. "Whose there? Hello?" She called out, but she could see anyone there. But then Joelle notices something rather odd, it all became very quiet, a little too quiet.

"I think I better go…" Suddenly, without any warning, something lashed out of the bushes as fast speed and pinned Joelle to the ground.

Joelle wanted to scream out in fright fearing it was the end of her life, but was quickly muffled by a hand that was placed firmly over her lips. "Shhh, keep still". She heard the figure speak.

Joelle opened her eyes and glanced up to see that whoever was pinning her down was wearing some kind of rob with a hood placed over her head. Joelle heard that whosever voice it was, it sounded like a female. The figure kept her hand over Joelle's mouth as it sat on top of her. In the figure's other hand, she was holding a long spear. She then heard a couple more voices.

"Looks like she's escaped from us". One spoke."I told you we should have shocked her with our laser guns". Another spoke before the first voice spoke again. "No…you know that our master wants all the females unharmed…it is only for him to touch."

The second man sighed in annoyance. "Man, why can't we ever get the share of fun"? But then Joelle could hear that one of the men got smacked in the head.

"You fool…dark nuva would have our heads if we did…besides, im sure there are some ladies we could spare ourselves…but never mind now, lets keep looking, she couldn't have gotten far".The two men's voices and footsteps soon disappeared.

When it felt safe, Joelle pushed the figure off of her and stood up looking a little annoyed and afraid. "Who…who are you?" she stuttered a little as she as still shaken up from the small attack.

The figure looked at her under the hood showing her green eyes. "Hey, don't you reconise your old friend? And a thank you would be nice".

Joelle glanced at the figure trying to remember. "Um….well if you weren't wearing that hood I probably would, and thank you for um….getting me more dirty". She patted herself.

The figure chuckled and removed her hood to reveal a dark purple and white cybernetic monkey with dark green eyes and a brown helmet. "Do you recognise me now?"

Joelle's eyes suddenly widened open. "Sha..Shadow…is that really you?" Joelle could feel herself close to tears as they two of them braced each other for a warm friendly hug their haven't had for a long time.

"Jojo, I can't believe your actually here…but I thought you were meant to be with Leo and the others". She looked confused.

Joelle rubbed the back of her head with an embarrassing look. "Heh heh, well...during our portal ride, I kinda accidently let go of Leo's hand. Well…actually, he let go of mine…I think".

"Ah…I see…and so you both ended up in different portals to different worlds. Well, it's a good thing you landed here I my world…though it might have been safer with the team". She looked down sadly.

Joelle glanced at Shadow worriedly. "What's happening shadow? I heard that something terrible has happened with the team and the city. And who were those two men who were chasing you. And this guy, Dark Nuva. Who is he?"

Shadow sighed as she looked up at Joelle. "Im afraid it's not for me to tell you…but I can say that those two men are not good company…and staying here talking about it isn't exactly a safe place with more of them larking about". She then took Joelle's hand. "Come on, let's head back to my place…well…my hide out really".

So they both headed off into the forest. "I wonder if Leo is ok". Joelle thought to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"What do you mean you lost her?" Cherry screamed at Leo with anger.

Poor Leo found himself backed up against a wall as the scary red and white monkey with candy pink eyes glared at Leo. "I….it was an accident…honest." Leo tried to defend himself.

Cherry just placed her face in the palm of her hand. "Oh Leo, your hopeless...we gave you an easy mission of finding Joelle and bringing her back here…but then you ended up loosing her in who knows which world she could be in. Nice going Leo, another failed mission like always".

Leo sighed sadly. "Look, im sorry…yes, I messed up…again, but I can find her, I know how to track…". But Leo was interrupted. "Come on Leo, now another of your crazy get-me-to-the-top schemes, you know how badly they go wrong".

Leo could help but sighed sadly looking down as if he failed an exam. Cherry sighed suddenly feeling guilty for what she said. "I'm sorry Leo, its just…mum and dad left me in charge of you and I don't want you to end up getting hurt or worse, captured by dark nuva…like the others". She looked down sadly.

"Come on now cherry and Leo, let us not loose hope". A gentle smooth voice spoke as a black and white monkey entered the room. The monkey looked a lot like Antauri before his new form, except, he has two different coloured eyes. One green, one blue. He also has a golden shooting star on his tail. 'Do you remember what Antauri said?" He asked Leo and cherry who both sighed.

"Never give up on your friends and family". They both spoke at the same time.

Alex smiled. "And?"

"And…uh….". Both Cherry and Leo didn't know what else to say.

Alex just shook his head. "And the power primate will always be inside you to guide you".

"Oooohhhh". Both Cherry and Leo said together again. Just then, a small alarm went off alerting the team that a message was being sent to them. The three monkeys ran over to the large computer screen and Alex pressed a red button to activate the message. On the screen, it showed an image of a dark figure with glowing red eyes starring at them.

Everyone gasped, "Dark nuva." Leo spoke.

The figure chuckled evilly. "Well well well, if it isn't the hyper force…or would I say, what's left of it"? The figure laughed as the three monkeys glared angrily at him.

"Why have you called us dark nuva?" Alex asked with a frown.

Dark nuva then stopped laughing at them. "Because, my little friends, I have decided to give you a chance…a chance to surrender yourselves over to me as my slaves".

Cherry and Leo growled at this. "Forget it jerkface", Leo protested.

"I'd rather become spare parts then join you". Cherry spoke out trying to control her anger.

Alex glanced at the screen. "We will not give in to you dark nuva, and your days of terror are numbered". He spoke in a low voice.

Dark nuva laughed at this, "Oh really? What do you have in store then? Another pathetic weapon… which are easily crushed by my own? Another little army…that are outnumbered by my own army? Or perhaps another super robot…that is made out of loose junk". Dark nuva laughed as the three monkeys frowned.

But Leo grinned. "No…we have something better then those things….something you don't have".

This caught Dark Nuva's attention as he stopped laughing. "Oh really? What then? Frighten me with your enthusiasm."

Leo grinned. "We have jouummmmph". But just then, cherry covered his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"Eh…you'll soon find out" she then pressed the off button ending their conversation before looking at Leo with a not so happy look. "You idiot, you nearly gave out our secret weapon."

Leo rubbed the back of his head as a sweat came down his head. "Whoops, sorry cher".

Alex sighed. "We must find out where Joelle is, or shugazoom city is doomed".

Just then, a door opened and some footsteps came in. "Team, I've just picked up a message form Shadow". A voice that sounded like a teenager spoke."

The monkeys looked at the figure that was a lot taller then them. "Joelle is with her at her hide out, but the planet is being over ran by troopers. We must hurry and get to them fast". The figure finished his speech as the monkeys nodded and prepared for a journey.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the other side of the city, standing tall was a dark stone castle that looked very much like any fantasy castle only that it was darker and sinister. The brick walls of the castle looked more like they were made out of stone then brick, and there were some skulls of animals that were hung up outside, just where the entrance is. Marching everywhere back and forth, the troopers who wore the same black suits with their masks to match. They seemed to look more like marching action figures, only that each of the troopers had their own number code written in red writing on their armour sleeve.

Sitting on his throne, dark nuva was having some thoughts about his last communication with the hyper force. He placed one of his metal fingers against his chin. "Hm….so they think they have something worthy enough to defeat me eh?" A dark voice spoke as his red pupils in his dark grey eyes glanced around the room, like a hungry lion waiting for its prey. All was very silent; the only sound that could be heard was the clicking sounds coming from his chest. Clutched to his chest seemed to be some kind of strange device that had some red and yellow lights flicker off and on like it was in a heartbeat. The figure chuckled to himself darkly as he played with his dark grey cape. "Heh, those fools have nothing that can defeat the almighty dark nuva…they have tried many scales of plans to plot against me…but I end up trampling over them…and I have all the important team members under my complete control".

Just then, another figure stepped into the room. "Master…we have found the exact location of where hyper force's last transmission came from."

Dark nuva grinned, "Excellent. Good job…Gibson".

The figure then stepped into the light to reveal himself as a blue and white monkey with black eyes. His face showed no sign of any emotion as there appeared to be no white pupils in his back eyes. It was as if he no longer processed a soul. "Thank…you…sir, shall I…call the troo…pers?"

Dark nuva jumped down from his throne. "Hm…not just yet".

Gibson stared at dark nuva oddly. "Master?"

Dark nuva headed over to the window as he stared out at the ruins of the city. "It's been a while since they have tried any new attacks against me…perhaps it would be fun to wait and see what their…secret weapon is. Now go make me an oil bath, im feeling a little rusty." He then commanded.

Gibson gave a bow to dark nuva. "Yes master", before heading off to do as he was told.

Dark nuva grinned and laughed evilly as the pupils in his grey eyes glowed. "Nothing can stop me…and soon, the whole universe will tremble and fall under my power". He then continued to laugh evilly as a dark storm rumbled over the wrecked city.

* * *

Dark Nuva belongs to another SRMTHFG fan : Tri101 / bionuva

Shadow belongs to shadow1alphalite from DA.

Dont worry, i have permission to use thier characters.


	3. Machines and Tigers

Joelle sat and watched Shadow as she was pouring a cup of some kind of strange green tea into a mug. "Here, this will prevent you from catching any disease or infections." She gave the cut to Joelle.

Before Joelle could take a sip, she smelled the tea, it smelled like nature. "Um…are you sure this is safe?" She couldn't help but ask no wanting to end up being poisoned.

Shadow just laughed and sat down on a cushion in front of her, "just drink it… its really safe, I promise you that".

Joelle just shrugged, "ok then". So the took a sip, but once she did, she couldn't help but nearly spit out the tea for it tasted absolute horrid, ten times worse that antauri's veggie shakes. "Uh…what is this made out of?" Joelle asked in disgust while some of the green stuff dribbled down her lips.

Shadow couldn't help but giggled finding this entertaining. "It's made out of some herbs and spice plants I farm. It's really good for your blood pressure and keeps the heart pumping".

Joelle didn't seem amused though. "Ugh…and I thought Antauri's veggie shake was horrid enough". She held her noise as she drank it down as much as she can, but once she was finished she began coughing from the hot spices stuck in her throat, it made her eyes water a little.

Shadow gave her a cup of water. "Here, this should cool it down'.

Joelle instantly took the glass and drank gulps of it down as she felt the fire in her throat slowly go out, once she was done she placed the cup down. "Thanks". She managed to croak.

Shadow smiled, "your welcome…well, I guess all we can do now is wait for the hyper force to come."

Joelle looked down and then looked at shadow, "How comes you're here on your own if the monkey team are in danger?" She asked her.

Shadow suddenly went very quiet and looked down, having a look of guilt on her face. "Joelle…you have to understand…that da…this villain we're facing is very powerful and hard to defeat".She spoke quietly, as Joelle glared at her.

"You didn't answer my question". Joelle replied since she really wanted to know why she was here hidden all alone.

Shadow sighed and stood up turning her back on Joelle, heading over to a wall that had pictures of the team and her friends looking happy together. "When…you know who came into power…we…me and the hyper force came together into battle and tried to fight the troopers."

Joelle couldn't help but looked oddly. "Trooper? You mean like those two hunters?" She asked.

Shadow nodded and then looked at Joelle. "Yes…they are called troopers…. and there are hundreds of them…possibly thousands…. maybe even a million". She spoke in a serious and frightening tone. Joelle couldn't help but try to imagine all those troopers around shugazoom city, and thinking about it made her very concerned. Shadow then continued on, "So the team and I were battling the troopers…but then…you know who used one of his weapons on the monkey team…except for Chiro, Alex, Cherry and Leo. Luckily for them, they were out of the way on time."

Joelle continued to listen. "So…what happened to the team exactly?" She asked.

Shadow sighed sadly, "they were shut down...and the troopers came and took them away. Chiro and the others tried to continue fighting…but then I got scared that I would be defeated by them…so without haste…I fled."

Joelle looked up at show shocked by this. "You fled?"

Shadow sighed sadly with a lot of guilt on her face. "I'm sorry Joelle…. I was just so frightened…seeing the monkey team loose…more and more troopers kept on coming…there was nothing I could have done…im a coward". She stared down to the ground looking deeply ashamed.

Joelle sighed and stood up, she walked over to shadow and hugged her in a warm cuddle. "Your not a coward Shadow…you were just scared…even the greatest heroes are afraid. And I think if I were you, I would have done the same".

Shadow then looked at Joelle. "Really? But…running from battle?"

Joelle nodded with a smile, "yes. I know it can seem like cowardness running from a battle…but then sometimes we have no other choice but to retreat when things are just too out of hand. And if you were captured by…you know who, I'd probably be wondering around this planet putting myself in huge danger…like running into those troopers back there".

Shadow couldn't help but smiled suddenly feeling better and hugged Joelle. "Thank you jojo…you really are a true friend. But what if Chiro, Alex, Cherry and Leo are still angry with me for it? What if they hate me?" She asked worriedly.

Joelle smiled. "Don't worry Shadow, they can't stay angry forever…and since you found me, I bet they'll be very happy with you". Shadow smiled feeling a lot better. Just then, Joelle remembered she had anther question. "So, how is chiro an the others? Are they ok?"

Shadow couldn't help but sighed sadly again. "Well…I don't hear much from them, especially Chiro. One time, Alex told me he looked like a broken person. He barely speaks to them…or eat or smile. He's like a dead plant that's lost its nourishment. Shadow spoke in a sad tone.

Joelle sighed. "This is defiantly not like Chiro at all…how long has this whole war thing gone on for?"

Shadow looked over at a calendar she had nailed to the wall. "It's been about six months…and it hasn't gotten any better".

This shocked Joelle. "SIX MONTHS?"

Shadow quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh, keep it down, there are still troopers larking about trying to sniff us out".

Joelle moved her mouth away from shadow's hand before she spoke, but quietly this time. "Six months? That long? Then why wasn't I called sooner?" She asked shocked and slightly annoyed tone.

Shadow just shrugged, "I don't know…I only just found out a few days ago that chiro and the others were goanna bring you back to shugazoom city. But maybe its because they didn't want to interfere with your life on…uh…what planet is it called again?" She asked with a question mark appearing above her head.

Joelle couldn't help but smiled. "Earth…have you been lacking your universe geography?"

Shadow just rubbed the back of her head with a sweat coming down her face, "heh heh…you could say that". But then she went back to her seriously look. "Well…the truth is…its been a while since I had any time studying the universe maps since I have been very busy trying to study you know who's weapons that are used against us".

"Oh…so have you found anything out that could help the team out yet?" Joelle asked curiously.

Shadow gave a thoughtful look, "well…as a matter of fact...i have, actually, I can show you". She smiled and took Joelle's hand pulling her out of the small cozy like room. "Come on…you have to see this". And so she lead Joelle down some stairs that seemed to be leading them further under ground until they reached what looked like a metal door with some kind of code lock on it. Once shadow typed in the code from the keyboard, the metal door opened itself up and the lights in the room switched on automatically so that it would reveal itself as what seemed to be a very large garage that was the size of ten football fields. Joelle was astonished seeing all the weapons shadow had hidden, including some battle machines like a robot body and tanks.

"Wow…you have all this stuff hidden down here?" Joelle asked in amazement as she glanced around. It looked very much like one of the secret agent hide out places from secret agent movies.

Shadow smiled as she lead Joelle over to the other side of the room, "Yep…some of these weapons I managed to swipe off of troopers whenever I run into them…or find their camp." She replied.

Joelle looked at shadow. "Is that why you were being chased by those troopers?" she asked.

Shadow looked at joelle with a grin. "Yep…I thought it would be a good idea to examine the weapons that you know who and the troopers are using against us so that the team and I could find a way to build better weapons".

"And has it worked yet?" She asked curiously, but shadow sighed.

"Not really…but I have managed to use some scrap parts from some of the trooper's war machines to create our own powerful battle machine." Shadow smiled as she went over to a computer and pulled a switch that made a large circle in the ground open as the battle machine began to appear from the hole.

Joelle couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh my…".

Shadow smiled and stood next to Joelle, "May I present to you…flying hope". The war machine was a large purple and white jet that looked much larger and longer then Joelle's original jet, which unfortunally crashed in the great war with X and Skeleton King. On the side of the jet, it had the written words "Flying Hope" in silver writing on it.

"Its…so beautiful", was all Joelle could say about this magnificent jet.

Shadow smiled and placed her arm over Joelle's shoulder. "I thought you'd like it…purple is defiantly your colour."

Joelle then looked at shadow confused. "Wait…you mean…?" She asked as Shadow smiled and nodded.

"Yep…she's all yours…since your old one was now scraps of metal and that you seem to be the only best pilot on the team available."

Joelle couldn't help but squeal like she was given a car for her birthday. "Oh my god…this is incredible, thank you so much". She hugged Shadow who smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm happy you like it, you don't mind it being called flying hope do you? I just thought it was a nice name and I couldn't come up with anything else".

Joelle smiled. "Its perfect…oh Shadow, thank you so much...your the greatest".

Shadow couldn't help but blushed a little. "Aw…thanks jojo, so, how about I show you how to work some of the controls?"

But Joelle grinned as she entered the jet, "Nah…I been flying jets before, this shouldn't be so har….whoa".

Joelle was shocked to see that there were so many new buttons and switches; she didn't know where to begin. Shadow giggled. "Here, let me help you ".

She went inside with Joelle to teach her how to work her jet.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back at the hyper force's secret hide out, Chiro and Alex were getting ready to activate the portal to where shadow was so that they could find Joelle and bring her back to Shugazoom city. Cherry sat on her seat looking rather sad; Alex noticed this and went up to her smiling warmly. "Don't worry Cherry, we won't be gone for long, and we'll be back with Joelle, then we can end this war".

Cherry looked up at Alex before she hugged him tightly. "I wish we didn't have to be separated…what if you don't come back? What will happen if the troopers find us? If this goes wrong…".

But Alex stopped her by placing a finger over her lips. "Everything will be fine cherry…as long as we have each other and Joelle to count on, nothing can go wrong. Soon this war will end and we can all be a happy family again".

Cherry smiled at Alex as he removed his finger, "I'm sorry…. I guess I've just been too worried about everything lately…its turning me into a control freak". She looked down shamefully.

Alex smiled and placed his hands on her face so that she could look into Alex's eyes. "Your not a control freak Cherry…your just like your mother, very protective, honorable and have a strong personality…and I love you for that". He spoke in a sweet warm voice that made Cherry's heart melt.

They both stared at each other as they could imagine themselves standing on a nice warm summer beach, with the splashes of the sea spraying into the sky as she sun shined, making it look a lot like magic. But it did not last.

"Alex, its time". Chiro called over to Alex, and so the love fantasy disappeared from their minds. Before Alex walked over to Chiro, Cherry took his arm to stop him.

"Wait…one last thing". She then kissed his cheek which made Alex blush red in the cheeks instantly. "This is for luck". Cherry smiled and let Alex go as he walked over to where chiro was, still blushing.

Chiro sighed seeing the two lovers having to be separated, but knew that they had a mission to complete. Chiro glanced down at Alex and nodded. "Its time".

Alex nodded back and pressed a few buttons on the device he was holding. The portal then suddenly appeared in front of them as the both put on their hooded robes.

Leo watched with a smile. "Good luck you two…don't come back after midnight or you'll turn into pumpkin". He waved at them like a little kid.

Cherry just placed the palm of her hand over her face with an embarrassed look. "Brothers". She muttered.

Alex smiled and looked at Chiro, hoping he'll smile as well, but instead just glanced at the two monkeys. "Remember, if anything unexpected happens, contact us and get out here as fast as you can".

Cherry and Leo nodded not saying anything since they were feeling a little disappointed in not seeing Chiro smile. So both Chiro and Alex nodded at each other before they stepped into the portal where they disappeared along with the portal. Cherry sighed as she looked down sadly while Leo glanced over at her. "Its so sad to see uncle Chiro not smiling anymore…its like he's already dead".

Leo placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Yeah…its not like him at all…but hey….at least you'll be seeing auntie Joelle again". He gave a cheerful smile.

Cherry couldn't help but smiled as well. "Yeah…it's been a few years…tell me, what does she look like?"

Leo went quiet as he thought about it. "Well…she wasn't like the way we saw her as little kids, she looked very different from the photos".

Cherry looked at Leo oddly. "Really? In what way?" She asked.

Leo tried to think of a way to describe her. "Um…well…. she isn't exactly a monkey…but a human like Chiro with no hair on her body but on her head, and she's taller them us".

This suddenly shocked cherry. "Oh no…but if she's human then she doesn't have any weapons to stop dark nuva…we're finished". Cherry began to panic, but then Leo tried to calm her down.

"Sis, don't worry about it…I think she's herself now after what happened in the portal".

Cherry looked confused. "Huh?"

Leo smiled. "During our ride through the portal, Joelle began to glow and change shape, and she explained to me that's how she changed into her monkey form…. before I accidently let go of her". He blushed in embarrassment as cherry sighed.

"Well…let's just hope Chiro and Alex find Joelle in time…or we're doomed."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Somewhere in the middle of the large jungle place, the portal opened and Chiro and Alex stepped out of the portal before it closed. The pair then looked around, since it was already nighttime, they could barely see where they were going as they wondered through the thick jungle. "Alex, which way is the device pointing too now?" Chiro asked with his hood still over his head.

Alex glanced at the device that was suppose to tell them where Joelle was. "According to the directions, we are not too far, we should be there in less then an hour".

But suddenly, a growl was heard coming from the bushes nearby. The two members glanced around back-to-back, ready to fight off anything that comes out at them. But then it all went very quiet. Too quiet.

"Chiro…I think we should get…".

But before he could finish, with a sudden lash out of nowhere, a large creature jumped into Alex pinning him to the ground as it growled and roared like a hunting animal could do. Chiro glanced to see that that whatever had Alex pinned on the ground looked very similar to a tiger, except it was bigger, had longer front teeth and instead of having orange and black fur, it was silvery fur with blue stripes. Alex was holding onto the creature's head trying to prevent the creature from eating him as it kept snapping its teeth trying to reach the fresh meat. Chiro wasted no time and began to fight back.

"CHIRO SPEARO". He threw a lightning bolt at the tiger like creature that felt the burning shock of the lightning attack and jumped off Alex backing away, but still growled and stayed nearby as Alex quickly got up and activated his ghost claws.

"Wha…what is that creature?" he couldn't help but ask as his voice was slightly shaken from the surprise attack.

Chiro kept an eye on the hungry creature ready for any other surprise attacks. "I'm not sure…but what ever it is, it seems to think we are its dinner". He replied.

The tiger like animal began to circle round them as both Chiro and Alex kept a close eye on it. Not a moment later the wild animal lashed out again, this time, towards Chiro, but Chiro was ready and leaped out of the way in time. The creature landed on it feet and quickly turned around ready to pounce again. Chiro was beginning to get a little annoyed about this, their world was in big danger and they don't have much time till they are needed to get back to Shugazoom city. So as the tiger went to pounce at Chiro again, Chiro did not both to leap out of the way or move, instead he clutched his fist and got ready for an attack, waiting for the creature to get close enough, then with one swing, "THUNDER PUNCH", he punched the tiger like creature in the face, sending it into a tree before falling and hitting the ground. Alex watched not sure whether to feel sorry for the creature or be triumphant about it. The creature let out a low growl in pain as is struggled to get up. Then with one last look, the creature decided it would be best to take off, so Chiro and Alex watched as the creature stumbled away until it disappeared into the jungle.

Chiro was breathing hard from his encounter with the wild animal while he looked at Alex. "Alex…the device".

Alex nodded and looked down at the ground to suddenly see in his biggest horror, the device had been smashed broken. "Oh no…the device…its…. smashed."

Hearing this, Chiro suddenly ran over and looked at the broken device in horror like he was a dead body. "No…. this can't be…how did this happen?" He asked Alex in a frightful and serious tone.

Alex glanced at chiro with a disappointed glance. "It must have smashed onto the ground when that creature jumped me…chiro, im so sorry".

Chiro just sighed and stood quietly trying to think of what to do now. Without the device, they wouldn't be able to find Joelle, and even if they did, they now couldn't get themselves back home to Shugazoom city. Is this the end already? Have they lost the plot?


	4. Dark Secrets

Tap…tap…tap…tap…the sound of his footsteps made as he quietly walked down the long, dark tunnel–like hallway. His breathing was heavy yet he couldn't feel any warm breath touch his lips. He scraped his hands against the stone cold brick walls, causing a clank sound as the metal hit the stones, but none of his nerves responded t o the touch. He was neither hot or cold; in fact, he couldn't feel anything at all. He gazed ahead and saw a dark part of the tunnel hallway. Since one of the light bulbs appeared to have gone out, it looked more like a dark gap, which is exactly how he felt inside. As he continued his journey down the hallway, he suddenly heard a that sounded familiar,"Uncle Tri!" the voice which sounded like a little girl's, screamed at him as he turned around to see a little red monkey with soft pink eyes running after him with an eager look on her face.

He didn't know how to react; he just stood there and froze. "What is this? A trick?" he asked himself as he was trying to figure out what this possibly illusion was. "…. Cherry", the word came out from his mouth as he felt a strange feeling inside, which began to make feel a sudden cold sweat overcome his body. He lifted his hands onto his head as if he was in sudden shock of pain, which wasn't new to him. "Agh…no….not again".

He suddenly began to see more illusions. The next image he saw was himself standing in a room with white walls that were stained in blood and the little red monkey looking straight at him with a frightful glance, making him feel somewhat guilty, which was strange since he normally never felt guilt about anything or anyone. "NO! STOP IT!".

He gritted his teeth while holding his heads on his head, falling to is knees. He could feel one part of himself fighting another part, which was mentally painful.

It was when a Sudden knock on the door, the pain has ceased. Dark nuva gasped as he jerked his body up from his lying position. He glanced around his whereabouts to see that he was lying on his bedchamber. He gasped a couple of times trying to figure out what was going on until he heard another knock. He glanced at the door. "Who dares to awaken me at this time of night!" He spoke in his high and dangerous voice as a cover up to his stress.

The door opened and trooper came in and went on one knee in a bowing position. "My lord…it seems that two of the remaining hyper force members have somehow infiltrated our security system and made their way to the planet Feliombria."

Dark nuva quickly got out of bed and walked over to the trooper and glanced down at him with his dangerous glance. "What? But that is impossible, there is no way they could have stand any chance of escaping this planet…hm, this could only means one thing, they must be using some kind of travel portal machine". He spoke in a very thoughtful tone while placing his hand on chin. "Those primates are becoming more trouble then I anticipated. They could still become a huge fret to my plan, even though I have captured took control of most of the team members."

He went quiet for a moment, until the trooper who was still in his kneeling position interrupted his thinking. "My lord, that is not all, we have been tracking down the latest portal activities, and the latest one appears to have been from a far away planet known as "Earth".

Dark nuva suddenly stopped, and glanced at the trooper as he suddenly began to form an evil smile, "ah…now I see what those primates are playing at…"

He went quiet for a moment, but suddenly the smile disappeared, "No…they couldn't…" he then shot a glance at the trooper, "I want you to send out as many search parties as you possibly can, I want those primates found and bought here alive, GO NOW, and make sure nobody stops you…of it will be you who will pay."

He ordered the trooper who immediately stood up from his kneeling position and ran out of the room. Dark nuva walked over to his computer and began to type in something on the keyboard. "So…you primates think you can fool me into not knowing of your plan? Well you are about to be surprised". He began to laugh evilly as the image of the screen showed an image of a purple and light blue monkey with green eyes and a star on her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Chiro and Alex were wondering through the traitorous jungles of Feliombria, which was filled with thick fog that smelled like wild herbs and spices that would make their noses runny. Chiro sniffed, "this jungle goes on forever, we will never find Joelle at this rate". He muttered as he tried to hit a bug that was bothering him.

Alex, who followed close behind chiro couldn't help but sighed, he knew that Chiro was in one of his moods, he wanted to say something like "don't worry, we'll find her" or "we just need to keep out hopes up", but then all it would do is make his leader sadder since it would remind him of his old team mates.

After searching for an hour, Chiro couldn't contain his anger anymore as he placed his fist into a ball shape and swung at a tree, **SMASH** went to tree as it was cracked in half and crashed down onto the ground as the other half, that was implanted in the ground, stood up looking like a stump. Chiro then sat on the wet grass, not caring if he got his pants wet or covered in grass stains, "im so stupid…what was I thinking trying to get help from the outside of Shugazoom when all its going to do is tare the team more apart." He spoke with anger and a hint of sadness in his voice.

Alex walked up to Chiro and stood in front of his so that they were face-to-face, "Chiro…you cant just give up on yourself, we need you, and even if it means splitting the team up more, we have to try and keep our heads up if we want to save Shugazoom and the universe."

The teenager looked at Alex with sadness on his face as a tear began to roll down his cheek, "I'm sorry Alex…its just….my friends are counting on me to save them and the universe, but its just so hard and painful…not having your friend by you to help you". Chiro suddenly began to cry more tears down his cheeks, which was a big surprise to Alex since he had never seen him cry before, it made him feel scared inside.

Alex placed both metal hands on Chiro's warm cheeks as he glared right into chiro's blue teary eyes, "Your friends are still with you chiro, and they still believe in you, like I do, and so does cherry and Leo. We all believe in you, which is why we are counting on you to find our friend, build an army and defeat dark nuva once and for all. You just have to keep your faith going." He placed his hand on chiro's chest where his heart was with a warm, calm smile.

Chiro couldn't help but see the image of Antauri in his face, everything about Alex reminded him of Antauri, his closest friend. Chiro wrapped his arms around Alex as Alex felt his face against Chiro's warm chest. Chiro held Alex in a warm hugging position, "Your right Alex…I do need to keep having faith in myself….im sorry for the way I been treating you and the team. Will you give me another chance to make it right?" Chiro sniffed as tears ran down his face and one landed on Alex's nose.

Alex looked at chiro and smiled, "Of course I will, and so will the rest of the team."

Chiro smiled and wiped his tears away and sniffed a few times before standing up. "Alright Alex, we don't have very much time, so lets get going, we got a friend to find".

Alex smiled feeling a lot happier now that Chiro was in a much better mood, "I am with you all that way".

So Chiro and Alex continued their search to find their lost friend in hopes to save their home from dark nuva.

* * *

Joelle yawned tiredly as she rubbed one of her tired eyes. Shadow couldn't help but smiled, "when was the last time you took a nap?"

Joelle then tried to remember, how long has it been since she left home? About 16 hours? She didn't know and just shrugged.

Shadow smiled and took joelle's hand, "come on, you can sleep in my bed…I wonder what's taking the monkey team so long."

Joelle suddenly glanced at shadow, "they're coming here? Really?" she asked with such excitement in her voice. Shadow smiled and nodded, "yep, but they seem to be taking longer then I expected, anyway, in the meantime you can have a nice nap".

Joelle wanted to say that she wasn't tired, but her yawn betrayed her. She really was tired, "well…I guess I could rest my eyes for a little while".

Shadow couldn't help but laugh a little, which she hadn't done for a long time; she couldn't help but gave Joelle a warm hug, which surprised Joelle. "Shadow…are you ok?"

Shadow couldn't help but felt a tear come through her eye, she then let go of Joelle, "im sorry…its just its been a while since I felt any happiness and…seeing you has made me feel myself again…and I want to thank you for it".

Joelle began to feel teary as she hugged shadow, she began to cry some tears, "oh shadow, please don't apologize for anything…im the one who should say sorry…I should have never left you and the rest of my friends. But I guess I just felt that I wasn't needed anymore. But now I know what I will always be needed. Please forgive me for leaving you", she sobbed as tears came dripping down her face and onto shadow's shoulder.

Shadow looked at Joelle and began to wipe joelle's tears off her face, "cos I forgive you, you've already made it up by making me smile again".

Once Joelle and Shadow had calmed down, shadow lead Joelle to Shadow's room, which didn't have a proper bed inside, but had an old mattress with a pillow and a cotton blanket. Surrounding her bed were piles of books and framed photographs of her friends which Joelle recognized, She sighed as she looked at the old photographs, and then spotted one that was a photo of herself with Shadow and the hyper force. "It isn't much, but it's still cozy", shadow told Joelle as she tried to move some of the books off the bed and into another pile. Some of the books were classic stories like "Treasure Island", "black beauty" and "Alice in Wonderland".

Joelle was astonished by how many there were, "did you really all these books?"

Shadow went quiet for moments as she places the books in a big pile, "yep…I been doing a lot of reading in my spare time".

Joelle couldn't believe what she was hearing, Shadow wasn't usually a big fan of books, and yet now she's suddenly a bookworm. "Seriously?"

Shadow glanced at Joelle and crossed her arms, "lets just say since all the trouble started, I have been hunting for some…inspiration and so I began to read some books in hopes of finding some helpful advices for this war."

Joelle sat on the comfy, soft mattress, "so did you find any helpful inspiration?"

Shadow went quiet as she gave a thoughtful look, "Well…yes and no…there are some parts in the stories that sound inspirational, but aren't really helpful enough, but reading the stories also made me feel like im not stuck in this scary world anymore, that I was someplace safe. So I began to read more and more, I guess that makes me a total bookworm now".

Joelle laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing, but there's nothing to be ashamed about, reading is way better them movies, in movies, they take out most of the details."

"Yep, I noticed that as well, it spoils the stories really". She looked down sadly as Joelle nodded in agreement. Just then another yawn hit Joelle, reminding her that she was tired.

Shadow looked up and smiled, "anyway….you better get some rest, I'll watch the monitors for them".

She turned the lights down a little in the room as Joelle wrapped the blanket around her, "you got monitors?"

Shadow nodded, "yep, its just to keep an eye incase the monkey team shows up, and it also warns me of more of those troopers".

Joelle laid her head onto the soft pillow, but before she could go to sleep, she wanted to know one more thing, "But why are the troopers here? And why are they after you?"

Shadow sighed, and went over towards Joelle and went over to Joelle looking sad, "Well…I cant really tell you who their leader is, yet, but I can tell you that he wants anyone associated with the monkey team to be captured and brought to him alive."

Joelle was shocked by this, it made her more worried now, "But what happens to them if they're captured?"

She asked eagerly, but shadow looked down sadly and shook her head, "I don't know…all I know is that their taken to the leader, I wouldn't want to imagine what will happen to them. Anyway, enough questions, go to sleep, I'll be in the monitor room if you need anything".

Joelle gave a little smile, "yes mother", she joked as shadow gave her a little nudge, "ha ha, very funny…but seriously, you need your rest."

Joelle nodded as she laid her head back on the pillow again and yawned, "night night", she told shadow before closing her eyes as shadow left the room.

As Joelle's mind began to slowly drift off into sleep, she didn't wonder what's happened to the team and if their still alive. Will she be able to save them and stop whoever this master was?

* * *

Shadow quietly walked down the hallway that had wires hanging from the ceiling and some old light bulbs flashing. The hide out she lived in was not in the great condition since it was difficult to find some tools since the troopers were running about everywhere, which was dangerous for Shadow to leave the planet to get some new tools and equipment from a space gas station. She walked into the monitor room where there were about fifty TV's that were moniting different parts of the jungle. She sat on her armchair as she watched them carefully. As she did, she began to wonder if the team was really coming to find Joelle. Maybe something bad has happened to them. What if they have been caught and all hope of saving shugazoom city was lost. No...it couldn't be over, they couldn't loose. But when she glanced at the clock, she couldn't help but was now feeling extremely worried and sure that something had gone wrong. Where were they? Why hadn't they come yet?

But it was until she spotted something on one if the monitors that made all her worries disappear. On the TV image, she saw a young man wearing a white and orange uniform and walking beside him with a black monkey with different colored eyes. Shadow instantly leaped from the chair and pressed a button….

* * *

Chiro and Alex were beginning to wonder if they were taking the right path to shadow's hide out. They had been searching around for hours. "Perhaps I should contact the team and ask Leo to come with another tracking device".

Alex tried to suggest, but chiro sighed and shook his head, "it will take too long, and time isn't something we have at the moment".

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GOT HERE".

A voice suddenly shouted out of nowhere making chiro and Alex jump. They both glanced around to see if there was anyone nearby, but they couldn't see anyone, which confused them. The voice giggled at them.

"ABOVE YOU".

Chiro and Alex glanced up and spotted a small camera with a speaker that was hidden in a large hole in the tree. "Shadow? Is that you?" asked Chiro as he glanced at the camera.

"COURSE IT'S ME, WHO ARE YOU EXPECTING, THE FAIRY GOD MOTHER? ANYWAY, WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG, ME AND JOELLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR YOU GUYS TO TURN UP".

Alex couldn't help but rubbed the back of his head, "well…we ended up running into a dangerous beast and…our tracker got destroyed during the short battle". He showed the broken tracker to the camera. The voice sighed,

"YOU TWO ARE HOPELESS…IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR NOT TOO FAR, JUST KEEP GOING STRAIGHT UNTIL YOU REACH A FUNNY LOOKING TREE WITH A BOTTLE ATTATCHED TOO IT."

Chiro and Alex smiled now that they knew that they were getting close. "Well, see you both there". Chiro gave a little wave to the camera before he and Alex followed the tail towards Shadow's secret hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Somewhere far away from Shugazoom city on a blue and green planet known as EARTH, there was a small island, which had a small house by the beach.

Sitting on the beach was a young teenager, about the age of 15 with curly, blonde hair and different colored eyes; the left was green while the right was brown. Sitting next to him was a young monkey who has light blue fur with slightly dark blue eyes to match.

The young monkey sighed, "Alex, im so bored, can't we do something fun like go swimming?"

The boy turned to the young monkey with a slightly serious look, "you know what happens when you get soaked in the freezing cold ocean".

The little monkey gave a huff and crossed her arms not looking too happy, "its not my fault I get ill easily". She muttered.

Alex laughed and squirted her with a water gun, which surprised her. "Heh heh, looks like I got you again Bliz", he laughed holding the little squirt gun he had kept in his pocket.

Blizzard gave a grin as she began to chase him across the beach. "Oh yeah…well wait until I get you, im ganna….huh?" She suddenly stopped as she noticed something in the sky.

Alex then stopped running as well and glanced up to see a dark figure coming through the sky, but because it was very far away, they couldn't see it very well. "It's probably just another plane", spoke Alex, as he had to cover the top of his forehead with his hand since the sunshine into his face.

But Blizzard kept looking up; she felt something wasn't right about this plane. "I don't know…something is wrong".

Inside the house, the sky monitor alarm went off as a blonde, green-eyed woman ran towards the computer to see what was setting the alarm off. After typing on the keyboard, the screen showed a satellite image of a strange black ship that had the red initials' of D.N. printed onto the ship's tail. "I never seen a ship like this before…and it appears to be heading right towards us".

Just then, a purply pink monkey with light pink eyes came into the room to see what the alarm was about. "Serena, what's going on?" she asked the woman.

Serena began typing some more on the keyboard, "im not sure charm, but I have a feeling they are here to cause come trouble. But I will try to communicate with them in hopes they are not a fret." She picked up a microphone and began to speak into it, "This is Serena from Lugutia Island speaking here, you are heading towards us in a trespassing position, please identify yourselves".

She then waited for a response from the strange ship, but nothing happened, so she tried again. "Serena from Lugutia Island, you are illegally making a position to land here, please indentify yourself or I will have to take some action". But there still wasn't any response and the ship was getting closer, she was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this. She glanced at Charm, "Charm, activate the emergency island shield."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the island, the black ship headed towards the island. One of the troopers was listening to the radio where he heard a woman trying to contact him. He looked up at the captain trooper. "Sir, she has given out a fret warning, should be have our weapons ready?"

The captain just smiled as he glared out of the window seeing the island. "Don't worry about the fret trooper, I have studied this planet's weapon industry. They are far from being a fret to us. If they do attack, then we will block their attacks and make the landing. Once we land, I want everyone on the island captures and bought forward to me, that's an order, understand?"

The troopers nodded, "yes sir".

Suddenly, the ship's alarm went off. "Sir, they have activated some kind of island shield," spoke the pilot.

But the captain didn't seem worried at all, "well then…we better shut it down, send out the shield virus."

The pilot nodded and pressed a button that fired six small objects that were in a shape of a ball.

Serena and Charm watched from the monitors. "What are those things?" asked charm as the six objects suddenly began to stick onto the shield like glue balls. Serena didn't way anything as they watched and waited to see what would happen.

The pilot on the ship pressed a red button that activated the small object, sending out a strange jolt of electricity making the shield frizzle.

The computer inside the house began to go berserk as the system was getting out of control making the keyboard buzz and frizzle."What's happening?" Ask charm getting scared as Serena was trying to stop whatever was making the computer go completely mad,.

"Im not sure, they seemed to have inserted some kind of virus that is destroying this system." Serena and Charm had to step away from the computer before it made a tiny explosion filling the room was smoke; they had to get out of the room.

Outside, Blizzard and Alex watched as the shield had completely broken down and disappear, making it free for the black ship to enter the premises. "I don't like the look of this at all…I think we better run"; said Blizzard who was now feeling scared. "

"ALEX….BLIZZARD", Serena called them as she and Charm rushed over towards as the ship began to land nearby.

Serena held her son in her arms, "mom, what's going on? Who are they?" Asked Alex as Blizzard hugged her mother looking scared.

Serena looked at her son with a very worried look on her face, "I don't know son, but you and blizzard must get out of here now".

But Alex didn't want to leave his mother behind, "No, im staying with you, I cant take them out".

Serena wanted to tell him again, but now it was too late, the ship doors opened as the troopers began to run out of the ship holding their guns, heading towards them. Neither Serena, charm, Alex or Blizzard moved as the number of troopers surrounded them, pointing their guns at them. Among the troopers, the captain broke into the circle and headed straight over towards them with a sinister look on his face. "Well well, what do we have here?" he glanced down at charm who gave a low warning growl as blizzard kept hold of her, too scared to let go. This amused the captain very much as he smirked, "looks like dark nuva will have a couple more slaves to join his empire".

Serena instantly stood in front of Charm and Blizzard, but then Alex stood in front of her. This made the captain laugh, "Now this is just amusing, the little lad wants to be a man". Some of the troopers laughed with the captain, but Alex didn't find it funny at all as he glared right at him.

Just then, Serena gently shoved Alex out of the way as she went to face the captain, "who are you? And why have you infiltrated this island?" she asked in a very serious way.

The captain smile glancing at her, then without warning, **SLAP**, went his hand right across her cheek sending her to the ground. Charm growled loudly at this as she got ready to pounce on the captain, but then one of the troopers fired a warning shot, making Blizzard shriek with fright. Alex wished that he had his sword with him, but it was inside the house that was meters away, so he couldn't do anything to help.

The captain glared down at Serena who was holding her cheek where he has slapped her, "I am the one who will be asking the questions, and if my question's are not answered, then there will be consequences. Understood?" Serena, Alex, Charm and Blizzard said nothing since they didn't want to cause any trouble and end up getting shot. The captain smiled, "Good…now, let me start from the beginning. I am looking for someone by the name of "Joelle", and here is a picture of her". He showed the image of Joelle to them.

Charm and Blizzard gasped since they knew who Joelle was and didn't want to betray her since she was a good friend of theirs. "What do you want with her?" spoke Charm who couldn't help but ask, wanting to know why her friend was involved with these dangerous men.

The captain walked over to Charm and kicked her in the stomach which went her lying on her side, herself in pain.

"LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE". Shouted Blizzard who gritted her teeth. The captain was now getting annoyed by this and grabbed Blizzard by the scruff of the neck, lifting her off the ground. Blizzard hated being picked up like this and struggled to get free, "Let me go". She cried out kicking her legs about, but the Captain paid no attention towards her.

He glanced at the other three and held the picture up again. "If you want to stay alive, then tell me, where can I find this monkey?" he asked seriously. Charm glanced up in as her stomach felt soar, she could see the scared look on Blizzard's face which made her angry inside, but felt sad since she would have to save her by putting her friend in danger.

"If I tell you…then will you let us go?" Charm asked.

The captain glared at her, "that is possible, but you must tell me first, unless you want your friends to die".

Charm couldn't help but felt tears swell up in her eyes, feeling that she was trapped with no way out, she sighed in defeat as a few tears dropped onto the sand, "She lives on an island called England, in a city called London".

The captain's sinister smile came back on as he dropped Blizzard on the ground who ran into her mother's arms. Charm was relieved that her daughter was fine and that whoever these horrible people are will go away and leave them in peace once and for all. But little did she know, she was wrong.

The captain looked at the troopers and nodded. "Take care of these two, so that we may continue our mission and head back the our empire."

Before anyone has the chance to do anything, the troopers swarmed in and grabbed Charm and Blizzard pulling them apart as they screamed and tried to fight against them.

"NO" Alex yelled as he tried to stop the troopers, but a suddenly blow to the head knocked Alex down on the ground, leaving him in an unconscious state. Serena watched helplessly as Charm and Blizzard were being taken on board of the black ship that quickly took off from the island and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

To be continued….

Charm and Blizzerd are two characters that belong to darkangel926 on deviantart.

Serena and Alex belong to me.

And yes, i know there is another Alex, but some of the audience on here are from DA and have read a previous story that has him in it and so if i try changing the name, the audience might get confused. Dont worry though, this other Alex is not ganna be around the story much, so you wont get confused.


	5. Truth Revealed

Joelle suddenly opened her eyes as the pillow she laid her head on muffled her scream. Breathing heavily from her nightmare, Joelle sat up feeling shaken all over her body. She glanced around the room seeing she was in a small, dark room that was filled with books and photographs, she then remembered that she was in Shadow's hiding place. Just as she began to climb out of bed, she accidently knocked over a framed photograph. Once she picked it up, she saw it was a photo of Charm and Blizzard with their adoptive family, Serena and Alex, who looked slightly younger. Suddenly she remembered why she woke up from her nightmare. She had dreamt that Charm and blizzard get captured by the troopers took them on board one of their black ships and disappeared into the sky. But it was just a dream, and earth was so far away from Shugazoom city. But the dream felt so real, like she could sense the danger.

Just then, she heard some talking coming from outside of the room in the hallway. She recognised one of the voices as Shadow, but couldn't make out who the other voices were. So she lifted herself from the mattress and walked quietly to the door that was opened with a small gap. She peeked through the gap with one eye to see who it was. A sudden flutter of joy filled Joelle's heart as she saw a teenager with black spiky hair and blue eyes wearing a white and orange uniform. Joelle knew instantly who it was. "…Chiro".

Chiro suddenly looked across the hallway as Joelle opened the door wide so that she could be seen. Joelle just couldn't believe it was him; he had grown taller in the last few years. She could feel tears start the swell up in her eyes, "Chiro…I cant believe it's actually you". She ran over towards him as Chiro smiled and went down on one knee so they could both wrap their arms around each other to receive a warm hug.

Chiro smiled feeling all his pain and sadness disappear. "Joelle…its great to see you too. It's been so long".

Joelle smiled as tears went down her cheeks, she looked at chiro to see he was also teary. "Heh, and I thought I was the only cry baby."

Chiro couldn't help but laughed as he wiped Joelle's tears away. "It's hard to hold it in when you're happy to see your friends again after a long time".

Joelle suddenly heard some footsteps coming down the way. She glanced over Chiro's shoulder to see who it was. Alex stopped just a meter away from them as he glanced ahead of him to see what was going on. He suddenly felt himself gasped as he spotted Chiro with Shadow and…"Joelle".

Joelle smiled seeing Alex, her adoptive son; grown up into a young man…well, monkey. "Is that really my little Alex?"

Alex couldn't help but felt himself begin to crumble as tears began to fill his eyes. Joelle couldn't help but laugh, "not you too". She then went up to Alex and they both hugged each other warmly.

"Mo…Joelle, I missed you so much," Alex told her as tears rolled down his face.

Joelle felt more tears come. "Me too…im so sorry I left you and the team".

"Ah, will you cut it out with the whole warm hugs and cries, I feel like im ganna cry myself in a minute", said shadow as she leaned against the wall watching them.

Joelle laughed as she wiped her tears, "sorry shadow…its just...you know".

Shadow smirked, "yeah yeah, I know."

"I'm glad that your finally awake", Alex said happily.

Joelle looked confused, "Finally? Wait, how long was I asleep for?"

Shadow smirked, "a good seven hours jojo, your one heavy sleeper".

This shocked Joelle, "seven hours? Wait, how long have you been here exactly?"

Chiro smiled, "well, when Alex and I had finally arrived at Shadow's secret hideout, she told us that you were sleeping and that it was best not to wake you up."

Joelle looked at shadow a bit annoyed, "Shadow…why didn't you wake me up?"

Shadow smirked as she crossed her arms, "Honey, even if I tried to wake you up, you'd never get out of sleepy land, like I said before, you're a heavy sleeper."

Joelle tutted as she rolled her eyes, "well what do you expect when you haven't rested for hours?"

Shadow laughed, "Try not sleeping for 3 days and nights".

Chiro decided to break the little rant up, "alright ladies, that's enough cat fight. Now that we found Joelle, we can head back to shugazoom city where the rest of the team are waiting."

Shadow smiled, "good thing I had the equipment to fix your portal travel device."

Joelle looked at Chiro and Alex, "it was broken?"

Alex couldn't help but rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "well…we ended up running face to face with a beast and…I sort of landed on it when the tiger tried to crush me."

"But don't worry, we're not hurt or anything". Chiro quickly reassured her.

Joelle sighed in relief, "well, that's good news, I cant wait to get back to Shugazoom City and see the rest of my friends again." But just then, there was a silent mood between Shadow, Chiro and Alex as they all the excitement died down. Joelle suddenly remembered that it was under attack by a dark master. "Oh…yeah…sorry, I kinda forgot. But who is this evil guy?"

Chiro placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll tell you when we get back to Shugazoom."

Shadow sighed sadly knowing that now was going to be goodbye for her and her friend. Joelle noticed this and looked at shadow, "Shadow…why don't you come with us? We could use all the help we need".

Shadow smiled at Joelle, thinking it was so sweet for her to ask, "that would be great, but I think its best I stayed here, in case…anything happens. And besides, this is my home, I can't just abandon it while those troopers run a mock, terrorising all the creatures that live here."

Joelle felt sad about Shadow not wanting to come, but put on a smile, "I understand, but if you need our help, then call us, ok?"

Shadow smiled and saluted, "you can count on me mame, and don't worry about your new jet, when the time is right, It'll be all ready and set for you".

Joelle gave her friend a big hug, "thank you for everything you've done, I wouldn't have been alive or be with my friends if it wasn't for you."

Chiro smile and patted Shadow on the back, "yeah, thank you Shadow, we really owe you a lot".

Shadow smiled abs blushed a little, "aw, stop it, you're making me feel embarrassed".

Alex held the device and clocked on a couple of buttons making a small portal open. "Its time". Joelle nodded and stood next to Alex who was on her left, while chiro stood on her right, so she was in the middle. They all held hands as they got ready to enter the gave one final glance at Shadow as she gave a "Good luck" comment.

Shadow smiled as the three of them entered the portal. Once they entered, the portal disappeared. Leaving Shadow on her own once again, only that this time, she felt a sign of hope of defeating dark nuva.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back on Planet Earth, the troopers were closing in on the island known as

Birth certificates. The captain walked past the trooper holding his whip behind his back. "Have you found the information yet?", he spoke in an impatient way.

The trooper was about to answer no since he couldn't find it, but just then, the results showed up. "Yes sir…here it is".

The captain glanced over the trooper's shoulder as he read the descriptions of the birth certificate. "Hm…78 rose stock .rd, lane Woodstock…good work trooper, now take us there and have the troopers ready."

But just as the ship began to cross the British boarders, the radar began to pick up some signals of three flying objects heading towards them, setting off the alarm. "Sir, it seems we are being challenged by the military force", the trooper explained as he showed an image of the three military jets that were preparing to fire.

The captain smiled, showing no fear at all. "So they want to play eh? All right, lets show them how the big boys do it. Get ready to fire the laser cannons".

The pilot pressed a few buttons as two large guns, appeared from both sides of the ship, which was aimed at the jets. "Lock on target sir", the pilot spoke as he has his hand ready to press the red button.

The three jets that were flying just meters behind them, began to fire their missiles towards the ship. "We have locked and fired on target", one of the pilots spoke. The missiles rached towards the ship, expecting to explode on impact.

The captain watched on the screen, as the jets were getting dangerously closer and closer. The trooper was beginning to worry that if they don't hit now, they could be destroyed, "Sir?"

"Wait", the captain warned him as the radar showed the missiles getting closer and closer by the second. "NOW", the captain told the trooper who quickly pressed down on the button, making the laser cannons fire immediately towards the missiles, making them explode on impact.

The pilots in the three Jets saw the explosion, but couldn't see if they had hit the ship or not, so they waited for the smoke to clear. Once the smoke was cleared, the pilots were shocked to see the black jet was left unharmed without a single scratch. "Impossible", one of them sounded completely shocked, while the other two didn't know what the say, seeing that their weapons were useless.

The captain smiled and looked down at the trooper, "now it is our turn, fire", he ordered the trooper. The trooper pressed the button again, making the laser cannons fire towards the jets. The pilots were gobsmacked and didn't have time to react, leaving them completely at the mercy of the laser cannons. It only took one hit of each jet to cause a massive explosion in the sky, sending the pieces of jet everywhere into the ocean of the English Channel.

The captain smiled, pleased with the result, "Good work men, now without anymore interference, onwards to the address".

The pilot flew the jet across the city of London where there were many tall buildings and people. This astonished most of the troopers. England is known as an island, yet it holds some of large cities that are ten times bigger then shugazoom city itself. The captain gave a thoughtful glance at the large city. "Hm…perhaps this world would be the perfect place to strike next", he commented to himself.

It only took about five minutes until they finally came to the street they have been searching for. It seemed like a nice peaceful street, with many different houses in their different forms, as they were all lined up properly in their perfect positions. The pilot landed the outside of the house, in the middle of the street, blocking both sides of the road, not letting any vehicles come past. The troopers wasted no time as they rushed out of the jet and headed towards the house that the address had told them where their person would be. They jumped over the walls of the outside of the driveway and ran up to the front door. The troopers didn't both knocking or ringing the doorbell; they used their strength to knock down the door, setting the house alarm to go off. But the troopers ignored it as they began to search around the house, going into every room, cupboard, drawer, any hiding place they could find. But in the end, it seemed that the house was completely empty.

The captain was frustrated over this; all this way to find that the person they were looking for was gone. He looked at one of the troopers, "Are you sure this is the right address?" He asked angrily.

The trooper looked at the paper again, feeling slightly afraid if he got it wrong. "Yes sir…this is the address". The captain glanced around at the troopers. "Keep looking, I want her found". He shouted as he knocked over a framed picture of a father with three little girls enjoying the day on the beach.

Just then, one of the trooper came down the stairs holding a piece of paper in his hand, "sir…I found this".

The captain quickly snatched the paper and read trough it carefully. After a minute of reading it, he gripped the piece of paper with anger as she glanced at the troopers, "It seems that our enemies have managed to reach her first, this whole trip has been a huge waste of time. Come, we will return to our empire and give Dark Nuva the news, though he will not be pleased….at least we can offer him two more slaves".

The troopers left the house in its messy state and headed aboard the ship again as some of the people gathered round to see what all the commotion was about as some of the people who were in the cars, beeped and yelled at them, complaining about them blocking the road. But the troopers paid no attention and in just a few minutes, the ship began to lift itself off the ground before disappearing into the sky for the last time.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Back in Shugazoom city, in their secret lair, Cherry kept phasing back and forth across the room, waiting for anything from Chiro or Alex. Leo was monertering the outside of their hide out, making sure there weren't any troopers about. But he couldn't concentrate with his sister phasing back and forth every second behind him, it was really beginning to irritate him. He turned his chair around to look at her, "Will you just calm down already, it's only been half a day, they'll be back any moment".

Cherry stopped phasing and glanced at Leo looking slightly sad, "im sorry Leo…I just can't help it. What if they never make it back, what if something bad happens? What if…." She couldn't say anymore as Leo got up from his chair and walked over to her, he gently touched her hands looking at her.

"Sis, you need to calm down, your stressing yourself out," he told her calmly while looking into her eyes.

Cherry sighed and looked down sadly, "your right…im sorry Leo, its just that…", she looked at Leo with tears in her eyes, "…frightened Leo. Im scared that more of us will be separated and we will never see each other again. That's why im always concerned when any one of us leaves this place."

Leo couldn't help but put a sad face on as he pulled Cherry into a warm family hug. "I know how you feel Cher, it's hard, I know, but we can't let our fears stress us out. We have to keep being strong and fight this fear, and the dark nuva".

Cherry looked and Leo and couldn't help but smiled, "thanks Leo, I really needed that".

Leo smiled, "anytime sis. Maybe you should get some rest, you haven't slept for like...uh…" He tried to remember.

Cherry couldn't help but laughed, "Leo…that last time I slept was just 10 hours ago."

Leo suddenly felt embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah….right…but maybe you should take a break. You work too hard".

Cherry gave a huff as she crossed her arms, "hey, you don't have to go all soft on me, besides, what else is there to do in this place?"

Leo tried to think, but there wasn't anything else to do, there wasn't any games, or books or TV. It was pretty dull to be living in a small, cramped place with only monitors to watch and weapons to make.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the portal appeared in the middle of the room. Cherry and Leo watched and hoped that it would be their friends, they were expecting. After a minute, three figures came flying out of the portal and landed on the ground, piled up on top of each other. Chiro was on the ground with Alex sat on top of him with Joelle on top of Alex.

"Ugh, not the landing I was expecting", Chiro grumbled as Cherry and Leo suddenly gazed at them.

Leo smiled, "well, at least you didn't land on top of some cranky old lady".

Joelle couldn't help but laugh at that as she climbed off Alex and Chiro. Suddenly, the next thing she knew, she was being smuffered by Cherry who couldn't stop crying, "Jojo, I cant believe its you, it's been so long, I missed you so much, please don't leave us again", she sobbed hugging Joelle who was being covered in cherry's tears.

"Aw, im sorry you missed me, I promise you that I will never leave you again".

Cherry looked at Joelle in the eyes, "Really? What about your collage?" she asked.

Joelle smiled and shook her head, "Well…lets just say that coming back here has made me realise that the true place im really needed is here. As for collage, well…it was great being home and trying to work a normal life, but I always felt something was missing from me."

"Really? What was it?" Cherry asked curiously.

Joelle smiled and looked around the room at Chiro, Leo, Alex and back to Cherry, "It was all of you…my friends…I wanna say that im really sorry I left you all, I just thought that since Skeleton king was gone, I was no longer needed and I wanted to try Collage out, but all it did was make me miserable and…I felt so lonely without any of you. I hope you can forgive" She looked down shamefully.

Leo smiled and went up to her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Of course we forgive you…everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

Joelle smiled and hugged Leo, "thanks Leo".

Just then, Joelle turned her attention to the monitors what showed the images of shugazoom City that made her gasp. The city was in complete ruins, like the apocalypse had fallen upon the world. All the buildings have smashed windows, the roads have large cracks, all the trees were leafless and there wasn't a sight of any life at all. All she could see were more of these troopers walking about, holding their large guns. "What happened?" the question just popped out of her mouth as she glanced at the monitors. Every looked down sadly with sad sighs.

Chiro waked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think you should sit down before I explain." He pointed to a chair. Joelle went over and sat down on the chair. She knew inside that whatever Chiro was going to tell her was going to be bad news. Everyone went quiet, there was a silent member before Chiro finally spoke, "His name is Dark Nuva…but he was once a monkey we all knew…as Tri-101."

Joelle gasped silently. How could this evil master be Tri-101? Tri-101 would never betray his friends. It couldn't be him, it was impossible. "But…how's that impossible?"

Chiro looked down sadly, "it all started not long after you left. Tri-101 began to stop visiting or make any contact with us. And when either of us tried to call him, he wouldn't answer. The team began to get a little worried, so Antauri decided to go and pay him a visit. I wanted to come with, but antauri convinced me not to follow him like last time and that it wasn't going to be anything like what happened with his masters. I knew that he had a point, so I let him go, wishing now I hadn't", he clutched his fists together looking slightly angry with himself.

Joelle suddenly felt very worried about this, "what happened?" She asked, eager to know the next part. It took Chiro a moment to continue, "He…disappeared".

Joelle stood up, "what do you mean disappeared?" she asked worriedly, but before Chiro could answer, Alex stepped in.

"What he means is, Antauri never returned, or called us to let us know when he'll return. In the end, we all decided to search for him. A week went by and there were no sign of Antauri. No one knew where he was of where he was last seen. We began to get desperate, until we received an emergency message, only it wasn't from Antauri, but it was from one of Tri-101's apprentices."

Suddenly, Cherry began to talk in the conversation, "He was trying to warn us that something terrible has happened to Tri-101, that had chosen to work with an evil known as "Savage"."

Joelle couldn't help but looked confused, she never heard of this "Savage" before. "Who is this Savage?" she asked.

This time it was Leo who began to talk, "Savage is like the son of the one you call "Satan".

Joelle couldn't believe this; they couldn't be talking about the Devil, could they? It was impossible. Or wasn't it?"Wait…so your telling me that this Savage is like the son of the Devil, the evil ruler of fiery Hell?"

Everyone nodded. Just then, Alex made a little cough continuing the story, "Savage had somehow manage to convince Tri-101 that with his trust, the universe would turn out to be a more peaceful environment. unfortunately this came with a very big price that would cost him dearly". Suddenly, the tone of Alex's voice began to change low as he continued, "….his mind, soul and body".

Joelle couldn't help but gasped at this in shock. Why would Tri-101 give himself up to the hands of the devil's son? The question sounded very insane to her, her head began to hurt. But then she remembers the part where antauri disappeared and wanted to know what happened to him."So what happened to antauri? Did he get found in the end?"

Leo sighed, "Yeah…he did…only it was him who found us. You see, the message we received didn't fully explain what happened to Tri-101, it only got to the part where Tri-101 had been meeting Savage".

Before Joelle could ask, Cherry spoke quietly, "…it was cut off…just at the moment Antauri arrived".

The whole room went very quiet as the mood seemed to have grown darker and colder, Joelle could feel herself shiver. "Then…what happened?"

Everyone went quiet for a moment looking very sad about the tragic events that happened not too long ago….

* * *

6 months earlier...

"What wrong with the radio?" Leo asked as Otto was trying to figure out why the speaker was suddenly making static sounds rather then hear the person's voice.

Otto looked confused, "Hm, there isn't anything wrong with our radio…it must be a lost signal, or the other radio is destroyed."

Everyone went quiet, when suddenly, they heard something crash against the super robot's entrance, like someone or something was trying to break in. the team immediately ran to where the noise was coming from, with their weapons already activated just to be prepared.

"What do you think it is?" nova asked first. Sparks glared at the door that had already large dents in it, "I'm not sure…but whatever it is, it's not getting a warm welcome from any of….".

Suddenly, the doors were crushed opened and landed flat on the ground, making the floor wobble a little due to the heavy weight. The team all stood still in their fighting positions. "Team…get ready to…. huh?"

Once the smoke was cleared, there stood Antauri, only there was something different about him, not that Chiro couldn't care less since he was just happy to see his friend was ok. "Antauri…your ok. Where have you been, I thought you were…." But before chiro could continue, Antauri suddenly took out his claws as he also began to form into his spider like form from when he was controlled by the curse of Valina's amulet. Everyone gasped, suddenly realising what was going on, but couldn't understand why.

Nova stepped forward a little, not too close, "Antauri…. what's happened to...ah" she suddenly ducked down as Antauri threw one of his claw spears at Nova, which missed her and hit the wall, making a small hole in it.

At the point, everyone prepared to fight back. Sparks was first to carry out to attack, "MAGNA-TANGLER BLAST", his magnets sent out electric steams that hit Antauri, but it didn't seem to effect him. Sparks suddenly felt a sweat in the back of his head as Antauri made his attack on Sparks, he suddenly placed two if his claw spears together, forming an X shape, which he threw at sparks. Sparks quickly leaped out of the way as the X hit the ground causing an explosion.

Nova was on her feet again, this time, she rushed over to Antauri with her fists in attack mode, "Lady Tomohaaaagh", Antauri didn't both to move out of the way, instead, he grabbed her arm and spun her around about several times before letting her go, sending her flying into the wall.

Otto and Gibson gasped, but then looked at each other and nodded as they both went to attack at the same time, "Double monkey attack". Gibson tried to fire one of his electric lasers at Antauri while Otto used fired his saws trying to hit Antauri, but neither of the attacks had any effects on him what so ever. Antauri's extra spider like legs suddenly changed into gun like weapons that the team had never seen before.

"That's new", Otto said as he glanced at the guns curiously. Gibson knew what was coming and pushed Otto down on the ground as Antauri began to fire the guns at them, showing no sign of emotion.

Chiro couldn't believe what was happening, his best friend and closest alley fighting against the team. Suddenly Antauri began to fire his guns towards Chiro who had to leap out of the way in time. He then glanced at Antauri and noticed that his white pupils were not there in his blue eyes. It could only mean one thing, "Antauri...your mind is being controlled, you gotta snap out of it", Chiro tried to tell Antauri. But Antauri just stared at Chiro like he didn't recognize him. But who was controlling him, was all Chiro could think about at the moment.

Antauri pointed his guns at Chiro, ready to fire again, when suddenly, from behind, Leo leaped out towards Antauri with his two fists already out. They were big fists like his mother's; only they had red outlining and had spikes on the knuckles. "THORN THRUST", he yelled as he suddenly punched Antauri in his stomach, making the metal spikes enter Antauri's metal body like a thorn piercing someone's skin. Antauri gritted his teeth as he tried to push Leo off, but the spikes that were inside his body made it impossible for him to budge.

Then without any warning, Cherry came out from behind Antauri with her electric claws out, "Hold him still Leo so I can shut down his system".

Leo nodded as Antauri was doing everything he can to get free from Leo's grip, but Leo wasn't going to give him the chance of escape. Cherry lifted her claws up into the air as she let an electric surge run through them, "STATIC SHOCK", she the placed her claws on top of Antauri's helmet, which sent a sudden shock all the way down Antauri's body, even Leo could feel the shock as he gritted his teeth.

Cherry suddenly looked at Leo noticing this, "Leo…let go of him", she shouted at him.

Leo tried to move his spiked fists from Antauri's shocking body, but they wouldn't budge, he suddenly realized that he was stuck. "I….i can't….my fists are stuck….AGH".

Cherry gasped as she watched in horror, seeing her little brother take in the full blow of her electric attack. "LEO" she cried out not wanting him to hurt himself, but she couldn't do anything, if she let go of Antauri, the battle would start all over again, but if she continued this with Leo, then he would end up severely hurt, or even killed. Leo tried to hold in the pain he was feeling, he could feel his skin under his fur was burning and the circuits on his arms began to buzz, he thought his arms were going to fall off at any moment.

Suddenly, a blue claw came out from behind him and grabbed his arms. Leo looked to see it was Alex who was trying to help pull Leo's fists out of Antauri's body.

"Ah…it hurts", Leo cried out in pain, he didn't know how long he could take much more of this.

Alex could see the suffering in his friend's eyes and pulled harder, "Don't worry…im going to get you out of this", he assured him. Leo could suddenly feel the spikes in Antauri's body loosen up as they both pulled harder. Cherry watched them both, hoping and preying they would manage to get her brother free in time.

Then with one last attempt, both Leo and Alex pulled at their hardest which finally helped to get Leo free from Antauri's body. Once Leo and Alex stumbled back away from Antauri, who was yelling out in pain, his body had finally taken on enough of the electrical surge, making him shut down completely, collapsing on the ground as smoke was seen coming out of his arms.

* * *

poor Antauri :(


End file.
